


Isn’t this what you wanted?

by RaeNonnyNonny



Series: Assorted Striketober 2020 [7]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Is this whump?, It's canonical whump I suppose, Lethal White Spoilers, Poor Cormoran, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020, brief Shanker, immediately after the wedding, post-coe, the hug on the steps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNonnyNonny/pseuds/RaeNonnyNonny
Summary: Inspired by Striketober Day 18 Prompt: Isn't this what you wanted?Cormoran in his feelings after the wedding. 'Nuff said.Because apparently I'm feeling morose this evening.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Series: Assorted Striketober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165961
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	Isn’t this what you wanted?

“Where’s your Robin?”

“She’s not…” he trailed off, sinking into the front seat heavily, face forlorn, every part of him utterly exhausted.

_She’s not mine._

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Bunsen, isn’t this what you wanted?”

Warring voices echoed in his head like the dull roar of an Eastenders pub brawl on low volume, their call and response keeping time with his heartbeat.

_She was never mine._

_The hug..._

_Never will be. Time I realised that._

_She’s coming back though._

_She’s married._

_Partners…_

_This is how it is._

_Surely she’ll call..._

_I have to let go._

“Just take us home, Shanker.”


End file.
